Anexo:11ª temporada de Bob Esponja
Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje = Walter Véliz |traductor = Alejandra Bustos |operador_tecnico = Walter Véliz Jesús Hernández |fecha_grabacion = 01/07/2017-30/11/2018 |pais1 = Venezuela |pais2 = Miami (diálogos de Bob Esponja) |pais3 = Chile (diálogos de Karen desde eps. 230-241) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017-2018 (EUA) 2017-2019 (LA) |episodios = 26 |predecesor = Décima temporada |sucesor = Decimosegunda temporada }} La undécima temporada de Bob Esponja se estrenó el 24 de junio de 2017 en Estados Unidos, por el canal de cable Nickelodeon. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 25 de septiembre de 2017 por el canal Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada inició en 1 de julio de 2017Anuncio la Nueva Temporada. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio #216: Esponja cavernícola/El encantador de almejas (Cave Dwelling Sponge/The Clam Whisperer) Episodio #217: Manchas regresa/La revisión médica (Spot Returns/The Check-Up) Episodio #218: Gira la botella/Hay una esponja en mi sopa (Spin the Bottle/There's a Sponge in My Soup) Episodio #219: Manta Raya regresa/Larry, el gerente de sección (Man Ray Returns/Larry the Floor Manager) Episodio #220: La leyenda de Fondo de Buu-Kini (The Legend of Boo-kini Bottom) Episodio #221: Sin fotos, por favor/Atrapado en el techo (No Pictures Please/Stuck on the Roof) Episodio #222: Cangrezombi-Burguer/Alumnos problemáticos (Krabby Patty Creature Feature/Teacher's Pests) Episodio #223: Locura sanitaria/Cacería de conejos (Sanitation Insanity/Bunny Hunt) Episodio #224: Calamardo en Blanco y Negro/La búsqueda del tesoro (Squid Noir/Scavenger Pants) Episodio #225: El Tierno G. Abrazador/Patricio el caballo (Cuddle E. Hugs/Pat the Horse) Episodio #226: Gary parlanchín/No alimente a los payasos (Chatterbox Gary/Don't Feed the Clowns) Episodio #227: Conducir feliz/Patricio viejo (Drive Happy/Old Man Patrick) Episodio#228: Pequeños amigos/La palabra es abuela (Fun-Sized Friends/Grandmum's the Word) Episodio #229 Dimensión trazo/Mudando a róbalo burbuja (Doodle Dimension/Moving Bubble Bass) Episodio #230 Buceo de superficie/Ladrones de botellas (High Sea Diving/Bottle Burglars) Episodio #231 ¡Mi Pierna!/Limonada de Tinta (My Leg!/Ink Lemonade) Música *'Tú pierna te ama' ** Interpretado por: Ángel Balam (Fred), Alfonso Soto ¿? (Coro) Episodio #232 Mostaza Mía/La lista de compras (Mustard O' Mine/Shopping List) Episodio #233 Avistamiento de Ballenas/Limpieza Don Cangrejo (Whale Watching/Krusty Kleaners) Episodio #234 Patnocho/Chef Bob (Patnoccio/Chef Bob) Episodio #235 La Paranoia de Plankton/Tarjetas de la Biblioteca (Plankton Paranoia/Library Cards) Episodio #236: Llame a la policía/Mar y Tierra (Call the Cops/Surf N' Turf) Episodio #237: Patrulla en la luna (Goons on the Moon) Episodio #238: Una Cita con la TV/El Virus de Karen (Appointment TV/Karen's Virus) Episodio #239: La parrilla desapareció/La cangrenocturna (The Grill is Gone/The Night Patty) Trivia *Hubo una Frase de Bob Esponja que decía a Don Cangrejo "Bajo de mi Brazo Tonto" no fue doblado por Luis Carreño sino por un actor desconocido. Episodio #240: Burbujópolis/Noche de Chicas (Bubbletown/Girls' Night Out) Trivia *Este fue el último episodio en el que Elena Díaz Toledo dobla a La Señora Puff, posteriormente fue reemplazada por Catherine J. Reyes de la siguiente temporada. Referencia Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Doblaje chileno Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Temporadas de series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series y Películas de United Plankton Pictures Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Nick Play Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Animation Studio